1. Field of Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate generally to systems and methods for computer implemented treatment of behavioral disorders, and more specifically, to a computer implemented system and method for treating excessive or problematic computer use.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Fueled by continued advances in information technology and the growth of the internet, the average person's personal and professional computer use has increased dramatically in recent times. For example, while in the not-too-distant past the internet may have been in the purview of a rather restricted demographic, a 2006 study concluded that 74% of homes in the United States now have Internet access.
While much of this use is positive and productive, for some this amount of computer and internet use can become excessive and problematic. Examples of such excessive and problematic behavior range from simple time mismanagement to severely addictive behavior. For instance, many people spend more time checking email or surfing the web than they allot for such, and many users of internet gaming sites suffer from compulsive gaming habits. Researchers have estimated that one out of every eight Americans show signs of problematic internet use. Such unwanted behavior has garnered the attention of health care providers. For example, a recent publication of the American Medical Association recommended that children's total screen time be limited to 1 to 2 hours a day. Unfortunately, given the ubiquity and necessity of internet and computer use, complete abstinence is not a feasible means of preventing such behavior, and many do not require or are reluctant to seek professional assistance in treating such behavior.
The software industry has authored programs directed toward monitoring and recording computer use. Such systems are often used by employers to control and understand how and where their employees spend their time. Similarly, programs exist that enable a person in authority to prohibit access to specified internet sites and computer applications or to allow access only to specified internet sites and computer applications. These programs are often used by parents or educational personnel to ensure that children have access only to appropriate content.